


studious

by orphan_account



Series: Reader Inserts [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College Student Matt, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has a study date with Matt.  Emphasis on the "date."</p>
            </blockquote>





	studious

**Author's Note:**

> @everyone who fueled my "Matt listens to classic rock" headcanons, I KNEW it would get into my fics somehow.

"Alright, what's the next one?" Matt asked, leaning back in his chair.

You flipped the page of your textbook and read over question five.

"Describe a situation in which it is legal to use copyrighted material without facing a fine."

Matt rattled off some answer about an educational setting, but you weren't paying attention. The term test was still a week away and if you had things your way, you'd be at home watching TV. If anyone but Matt had asked you to study, you'd have said no without a second thought. But of course he had been the one to ask. And when he flashed that hopeful smile, well, you were weak.

Your head hit the wall behind Matt's bed and you let out an overdramatic groan.

"Sorry, was that wrong?" Matt asked, re-reading the paper in front of him.

"No, it's just..." You said. Something - either exhaustion or disappointment - was dragging your mood down. What you could possible have to be disappointed about you didn't know - or rather, you didn't want to think about. This wasn't Mean Girls. Study sessions with Matt were just that - study sessions. No secret kissing involved.

"You're anxious." Matt cocked his head to the side. You nodded, realized that wouldn't help, and hesitantly verbalized.

"Yeah."

"About the test?"

Your heart thumped in your chest. "Yeah." You lied.

Matt's brow wrinkled, a fleeting look of confusion passed over his face.

"You shouldn't be. You've got this. In fact, I don't know why you aren't out celebrating the end of the semester with the rest of the class."

The longer you sat at arm's length from your crush, the more you wondered the same thing.

Instead of explaining yourself, you opened up iTunes and equipped a bunch of songs you knew Matt liked. 

Sure enough, he dropped the subject of your state in favour of quietly singing along to The Rolling Stones as he walked over to the mini-fridge on Foggy's side of the room for some beers.

"He's gonna miss those." You smiled, accepting the drink from Matt, who shrugged. 

"I'm pretty sure he owes me one."

You laughed. "You do this for all the girls you have over?"

Matt froze.

"I don't usually have girls - why does everyone think I have a lot of girls over?" 

You smiled at his innocent act. Then you realized - he was waiting for an answer. Matt seriously didn't realize why you had assumed.

"I just thought... I mean, Foggy always says you're a ladies' man. And there's that girl in your Spanish class. And the one in forensics. And the one in-"

Matt was shaking his head. "[Y/N], Foggy's my friend, of course he's gonna say that stuff. You really think I'd flirt with four girls at the same time?"

You almost laughed. "No, never mind. The prosecution rests." 

Matt smiled. You turned back to your textbook, shaking your head. Four girls at once, Jesus, he barely spoke to anyone but Foggy on a regular basis. 

Four girls? You'd only listed three.

Your heart nearly lept into your throat at the thought, but you couldn't help yourself. It was late, you weren't exactly the poster-child for letting things go, and it was going to bother you if you didn't clear it up.

"Who's the fourth girl?" You asked quietly.

"You."

You couldn't help but start grinning. "Funny, Matt."

"'M not joking." He said, standing up again. He put out a hand and you took it, allowing him to find the empty space beside you on the bed. "Haven't you noticed?"

"No," you laughed, "not really."

"Too caught up in all those notes you take in class, huh?"

You closed your textbook indignantly. "I don't take that many notes!"

"Yeah you do. I can hear you typing. All class."

You rolled your eyes. "Oh, so that's why you asked me to study with you."

Matt laughed. "And because I wanted to ask you on a date."

"This is a date?" Somehow, without your noticing, it _had_ started to feel kind of date-y. Maybe it had something to do with how close Matt was sitting to you.

"I mean, yeah. If you... want it to be."

Suddenly, and despite your initial regret for agreeing to study with him, you felt more at ease with Matt than ever before. An easy smile crossed your lips as you looked at the man beside you. Your head fell to his shoulder in way of an answer. _Yeah._ You thought. _I do._


End file.
